


Signed, Your, Like, Totally Secret Admirer... Or Whatever

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: The Littlest Pet Shop
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Really, Whittany couldn't have been any more obvious. It was adorable.





	Signed, Your, Like, Totally Secret Admirer... Or Whatever

Blythe had to physically hold back her laughter as she looked at the note that she'd found in her locker.

"Guys," she said to her friends, voice still strained with the effort of holding back her laughter, "listen to this." She took a moment to calm herself, and read, "Dear Blythe, you are totally not as bad as you, like, seem at first glance. You are totally cute and kind of funny, and, like, your designs are not totally barf-worthy. Signed, your, like, totally secret admirer, or whatever."

"Oh  _geez_ ," Sue said, covering her mouth to stop herself from laughing too loudly. "Wonder which Biskit gave you that."

"Let me see," Youngmee said, reaching for the note. She examined it closely. "I'd say Whittany. Brittany dots her eyes with hearts, but Whittany dots hers with smiley faces."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that," Sue said, shaking her head.

"Think it's real?" Blythe asked as she took the note back. All of her friends shrugged in reply.

The bell rang, signalling to them that it was time for class. Blythe tucked the note into her pocket, and shut her locker.

* * *

At lunch time, Blythe approached the Biskit twins. She held out the note, and raised an eyebrow at them. "Mind explaining this?"

Brittany stared at it. "Um... It's a note? Duh?"

"I wasn't talking to you," Blythe said snidely. "I was talking to Whittany."

Whittany stared down at the ground. "It's, like, a note. Duh."

"A secret admirer note."

"Whatever."

"I'm pretty sure it's from you, Whittany."

Whittany's face lit up a bright red. "Is not!"

"It isn't?" Blythe said, feigning shock. "Oh, well, someone mimicked your handwriting  _exactly._ "

"Weird." Whittany stared at her shoe, cheeks puffed out. "I should, like, sue them."

"Mm-hm," Blythe said, a smirk on her face. "You sure should."

She turned on her heel, and walked away.

* * *

"Another?" Jasper said, leaning over Blythe's shoulder to read the note. "Dear Blythe, you, like, seem to think that I'm, like, Whittany Biskit. I totally am not. Because she is way totally too cool to be me and you would be super ultra mega lucky if she liked you. Which she totally does not because I am not her. Signed, your, like, totally secret admirer, or whatever."

"Man, she's got it bad for you. And she's not good at hiding it," Sue noted.

Blythe giggled, and tucked her newest note into her pocket. "She really isn't. But it's cute."

 

 


End file.
